My Friend
by cuddlycriss
Summary: Kurt has had an imaginary friend for years, even though his father hadn't always been fond of it. Lately, Kurt's grown a bit too fond of him. (Fluff, though.)


**This was probably the toughest, but also most fun one to do in a while. I hope you like it, you Kurtbastian fans.**

* * *

"Does this look good on me?" He asked softly, mostly to himself.

_"Kurt, everything looks good on you. Just do it, okay? I'm sure you'll make a great impression," _Sebastian said, a smile tugging on the imaginary boy's lips. In Kurt's head Sebastian was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed, leaning back as he went with a hand through his hair. He was wearing a dark red sweater and some beige pants, with simple all stars under it. His face was perfect, not a mistake on there anywhere. Sebastian was perfect. And to Kurt, Sebastian was real.

He had his own place at the dining table, on the head of the table, between Finn and himself. Of course, there was never a plate on the table. He didn't want to see crazy even more than he already seemed. Finn was creeped out by his passion for anything that had to do with fashion or style, Carole thought he was spending way too much time in his room and Burt.. Burt was a whole different story.

Ever since he was little he'd have the drawings of him and his best friend Sebastian. Burt and Elizabeth knew that it was an imaginary friend, but they also knew a lot of children had an imaginary friend at this age, so they didn't worry too much. Around the time that his mom died, he had forgotten about Sebastian almost completely.

But then she died. Burt kept saying he needed to talk, but he didn't want to talk. Not to his dad, not to the therapist he was made to see. Sebastian came back. His sweet Sebastian came back. He grew up with him. Sebastian knew how much of an amazing woman his mother had been, how much Kurt loved her and how much he missed her - because he, just like his mom after her death, only existed in his mind. He couldn't go to his mommy to talk anymore. He couldn't crawl on her lap after dinner anymore, watch the news with her as she was making a scarf for him for the winter, always amazingly knit, with all types of patterns that Kurt would never understand.. But he had Sebastian to talk to.

Burt said he was a silent child, who barely spoke about what happened to his mother. He said he kept it in. But that wasn't true. Kurt was always talking. Sebastian knew how he felt, and he would never tell anyone. Because he didn't exist. Kurt knew that he didn't exist, but as time passed, that realization fled his mind and he believed he was real for a while. Burt set him up for therapy again, wanting him to forget about this imaginary boy he'd been talking to since he was four. You didn't have imaginary friends when you were twelve. That wasn't good and not normal anymore.

But Sebastian never left. Sebastian stayed with him, helped him through the rough times and had become such a big part of him that Kurt sometimes believed he could see him, or hear him talk. Sebastian was his best friend, and he would never lose him. They would grow old together and die together. They would never be apart.

"I really don't want to go, Seb," he mumbled softly.

_"Kurt, you need to go. You know I love you, but I can't be there for you until you are eighty. You have a life. You need to have a life. You need to find someone you'll love, someone you can touch and someone who's not.. me. I wish I could be with you, Kurt. I wish I could be with you so much, but.. I can't. You need to go on this date, okay? I promise it will be worth it,"_ Sebastian said softly, but Kurt shook his head.

"I am not going," Kurt said, pulling the tie off and sitting down on the bed, leaning his head to the side, imagining Sebastian had taken his hand by now and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I don't want to go. I'll just text him I'm sick. I don't.. I really don't want to go, Seb. I love you. I don't even like him. I mean, he's nice and stuff, but that's all.." Kurt said as he felt himself tear up. "Why can't you just be real, Seb? I love you. I want to be with you. I want to touch you and kiss you without having to imagine my pillow are your lips.."

"Don't cry, Kurtie. You know I hate it when you cry. I hate it when you cry, Kurt. I really do. I wish all the same as you do. I want you. But that is why you need to go on this date. Rachel has set you up with someone perfect, I know it."

Kurt didn't believe it, but he had to. Once he arrived at the restaurant and asked for Rachel's name, he walked around until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He was perfect. He was amazing, and he seemed sweet and he was familiar. He recognized him. "Are you Kurt? I'm Sebastian.. Your date," the boy said with a smile.


End file.
